Je Pars, Viens Avec Moi
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS Fluffy. "Penché à la fenêtre, les deux mains sur la rambarde, Hutch observait les lumières des favelas qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ils s'étaient installés dans le quartier le plus sordide de Santa Cruz, la plus grande ville de Bolivie..."


**Auteur: Litany Riddle  
**

**Titre:** Je Pars, Viens Avec Moi.

**Rating:** K+

**Catégorie:** OS, fluffy.

**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bêtalectrice: Prolixius5 **( merci pour la correction et ton avis !)

**Remerciements spéciaux:** Merci à toi **Gigi** pour tous tes conseils supers, pour avoir la patience de m'aider à m'améliorer malgré moi, pour avoir de bonnes idées quand je coince (surtout pour les titres et les résumés) et pour toujours être là à lire mes fics même si ça te fait chier ! Bref, j'ai besoin de toi pour continuer à écrire...

* * *

**Je Pars, Viens Avec Moi.**

Penché à la fenêtre, les deux mains sur la rambarde, Hutch observait les lumières des favelas qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Le quartier était plus bruyant et plus animé que durant la journée; les habitants écrasés par la chaleurs préféraient se reposer et ceux qui avaient un travail étaient ailleurs. Un coup de feu retentit, tout proche. Puis des cris. Sans doute un énième règlement de compte entre gangs liés à la drogue.

«Hutch, viens te coucher et ferme cette fenêtre, tu fais entrer les moustiques !

-Je profite de la fraîcheur...»

Fraîcheur toute relative. Une légère brise nocturne ramenait les relents des odeurs crasseuses de la métropole. C'était pire durant le jour. Presque insoutenable. Ils s'étaient installés dans le quartier le plus sordide de la banlieue de Santa Cruz De La Sierra, la plus grande ville de Bolivie, située dans les plaines du bassin amazonien. Un endroit où les égouts n'existaient pas, où l'eau courante était rare, et où les constructions «en dur» non insonorisées jouxtaient les toits de tôle de bidonvilles, beaucoup plus nombreux.

Le blond sentit ses doigts de crisper sans le vouloir sur la rambarde en ferraille quand il sentit les mains de son ami se poser sur ses épaules. Il l'avait entendu venir: le plancher grinçait horriblement. Mais en ce moment, tout contact avec son partenaire le rendait nerveux.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bébé ?

-Tu le sais bien. J'en peux plus de cet endroit pourri, j'en ai marre de me terrer, d'avoir peur.

-Hey ! Relaxe mon pote !» s'exclama aussitôt Starsky avec un enthousiasme puéril. «Nous sommes riches à millions ! Dans quelques jours nous partirons nous la couler douce sur une plage du Mexique, dans un super hôtel cinq étoiles ! Ou mieux : l'Europe de l'ouest ! Tu as toujours envie de voir la Tour Eiffel, non ? Ce sera la belle vie, Hutch ! Fini, les dossiers à remplir, les heures supp' et les nuits entières passées en planque. Tu pourras te payer une serre gigantesque et on aura toutes les filles qu'on voudra !

-Starsk... On a jamais eut de problème pour trouver des jolies filles, et celles qu'on voulait vraiment sont mortes. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici.» répliqua Hutch d'une voix cassante. «Et je te prie de parler moins fort : ici les murs ont des oreilles.»

Son ami fut cruellement ramené à la réalité et s'éloigna sans rien dire. Hutch se mordit la lèvre. Conscient de s'être montré trop brutal, il continua d'une voix plus douce mais sans cesser de regarder la ville.

«Désolé.» Il soupira profondément et pencha la tête. En bas, un couple d'adolescents se bécotaient dans un coin sombre sans faire attention au vacarme ambiant. «Oh, Starsky ! J'ai toujours envie de voir la Tour Eiffel, bien sûr ! Et j'ai vraiment hâte de partir et de vivre cette nouvelle vie avec toi ! Mais j'ai un putain de mauvais pressentiment... Ça ne pourra pas se faire si tu ne te débarrasse pas de ta voiture.

-Hutch, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Tu as voulu changer de vie, ça peut inclure changer de voiture !

-Je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons j'aurais à m'en débarrasser.

-Oh, mais je vais te le dire, moi ! Ou plutôt te le répéter pour la dixième fois ! Les Fords Gran Torino rouges avec une bande blanche, édition limitée, dans ce pays où tout le monde roule en vieux tacots, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Le mec du garage où tu l'as entreposée finira par parler, et les flics nous coincerons !

-Mais Hutch ! Objecta Starsky. Nous sommes en Bolivie !

-Et alors ? Les bons flics n'existent pas en Bolivie ? Répliqua le blond, acide.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais... Ma voiture, c'est un peu comme mon bébé, tu comprends ça ? M'en séparer c'est trop dur, lâcha Starsky, avec une expression toute penaude.

-Je sais Starsk, je ne le sais que trop bien... Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a quelque part un Starsky et un Hutch boliviens qui ne lâcherons pas l'affaire. Et si ce n'est pas la police qui nous trouve, ce sera la mafia ! On ne peut pas prendre de risques, même pour ta chère belle bagnole»

Le brun ne trouva plus rien à dire. Un silence s'installa, puis Hutch reprit d'un ton monocorde :

«Terry est morte, et tu as voulu quitter ton boulot de flic, venir braquer quelques banques en Bolivie. Je suis venu avec toi. Tu as voulu emporter Ollie et tu as voulu qu'on prenne ta voiture. J'étais d'accord. On est sortis de Californie avec de faux passeports, on a traversé tout le Mexique, l'Amérique Centrale, la moitié de l'Amérique du Sud, on est venu jusqu'ici. On s'est trimballés dans ta tomate enrubannée à travers tout le continent, on a passé des dizaines de frontières d'états dedans. Et puis on a braqué trois banques, toujours dans ta voiture. Starsky. Les collants, sur la tête, les plaques arrachées, la planque et les petites coupures usagées, ça ne servait à rien : ta putain de bagnole est une Ford Gran Torino rouge avec une bande blanche. Aussi nulle que soit la police de cette ville, ils vont La retrouver , ils vont Nous retrouver, ils vont nous identifier, ils vont nous arrêter. C'est une question de jours, voir d'heures. J'ai tout quitté pour te suivre, j'ai accepté d'oublier mon passé, d'entrer dans l'illégalité, de changer de vie, j'avais vraiment envie de faire ça avec toi, Starsk. Tu es mon meilleur ami.»

Hutch se tut un instant. Il décolla enfin les mains de la rambarde. Des plaques de peinture s'étaient décollées et fixées à sa peau moite. Elles s'effritèrent aussitôt lorsqu'il bougea les doigts. Il se tourna vers son ami. Celui-ci était blême et le fixait intensément, sans bouger, sans parler, se retenant même de respirer trop fort. Hutch se rendit vaguement compte qu'il se tenait devant lui entièrement nu. A cause de la chaleur, lui-même ne portait qu'un caleçon trop large. Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux fut qu'il avait beaucoup maigri. L'inquiétude qui les tenaillait depuis des semaines les avait transformés, physiquement et mentalement. Rendu fiévreux maintenant à cause de sa tirade, il se força à continuer en fixant son meilleur ami dans les yeux comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, cherchant à parler directement à son âme.

«Je ne veux pas finir ma vie dans une prison d'Amérique du Sud à cause de ta stupide voiture. Tu sais ce qu'il nous arriverait en tant qu'anciens flics, en tant qu'étrangers... On ne tiendra pas et ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine. J'ai pas envie de finir comme ça, je tiens à vivre le reste de ma vie du mieux possible... Même si c'est sans toi. Tu as le choix : soit tu bazarde cette maudite voiture qui risque de nous perdre, soit je te quitte définitivement. Demain matin, je prendrai la moitié des valises, je m'en irai et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.»

Après avoir posé cet ultimatum, Hutch se sentit encore plus mal que durant les jours précédents. Comme si le monde avait brusquement changé. C'était ridicule... Il était ridicule... Starsky ne pouvait pas lui préférer sa voiture ? Puis il vit Starsky sourire, et même laisser échapper un petit rire plein d'entrain qui lui réchauffa instantanément les entrailles.

«J'ai toujours su qu'un jour je devrais choisir entre toi et ma Torino ! C'est difficile de s'en séparer, mais tu as raison : demain je l'amène à la casse, je la fais désosser et incinérer, on s'achète un vieux tacot et on se barre d'ici pour toujours. Comme ça pas de traces, et personne d'autre que moi ne pourra plus jamais la conduire...»

Hutch se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient légèrement depuis un moment, que son coeur battait la chamade et que de la sueur perlait de son front. Starsky s'inquiéta du manque de réaction de son compagnon.

«Ben alors mon vieux, t'es pas content ? Tu fais encore la tête ?» Il fronça les sourcils, puis franchit les deux pas qui les séparaient et le prit dans ses bras avec force. Il lui tapota le dos et se laissa aller à lui plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue. Hutch lui rendit affectueusement son étreinte, poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et se détendit complètement dans les bras de son ami. Toute la tension des derniers jours s'envola, toute la peur qu'il avait ressentit aussi à les voir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre à cause de la situation. Il resta juste un moment de calme et de confiance retrouvée.

Alors que le câlin amical se prolongeait sans qu'aucun d'eux ne trouve ni la force ni le besoin de le rompre, Hutch demanda soudain d'un ton taquin :

«Starsk, t'es au courant que tu es complètement à poils ?

-Ouais, et alors ? Depuis quand ça te gêne ?» répondit Starsky en s'esclaffant.

Le blond soupira.

«Tu es incorrigible ! Et en plus tu es indécent !»

Il le repoussa brusquement et lui fit vicieusement perdre l'équilibre d'un croche-pieds qui le fit tomber sur le lit. Comme Starsky se retenait à lui , il tomba sur lui mais avait anticipé le mouvement. Il entreprit aussitôt de l'assommer à coup d'oreiller. Starsky organisa sa défense tant bien que mal avec le seul traversin qui lui restait comme arme. La chaude nuit bolivienne résonna quelques temps encore de leurs cris joyeux qui se perdaient parmi les milliers d'autres de la favelas...

L'Aube les trouva endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un léger sourire aux lèvres, le sommeil plus calme que jamais.

* * *

_Fin...  
... de cet OS, mais une fic en collab' avec Lyxie verra sans doute le jour, donc une suite très probable ! _


End file.
